


Amortentia

by FrostedEJ



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adorkable Giant Moose Sam, Amortentia, Cute, Destiel - Freeform, Ficlet, Fluff, Harry Potter - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-06 03:36:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8733253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrostedEJ/pseuds/FrostedEJ
Summary: Sam discovers more than just the fact that amortentia is real.





	

“Hey Cas!” The angel looked up from his coffee sleepily.

“Yes Sam?”

“Have you read Harry Potter yet?”

“Yes. I enjoyed it very much.” Sam beamed and did a little bounce on his toes. 

“Ok, so get this, amortentia is real.” Cas eyes widened.

“Should tell Dean.” Sam nodded.

“I made the stuff just for fun.” Cas tilted his head.

“And?” Sam handed him the bowl, just as Dean came in.

“What is that stuff? Soup?” He sniffed it and huffed.

“Smells more like Cas then food.” Cas spat out his coffee and Sam coughed and began to giggle. Then startled, cause Cas and Dean were no longer in the room.

Grinning like the adorkable giant moose he is, Sam set about cleaning up Castiel’s coffee.

Cas and Dean didn’t appear till hours later with scruffed up hair and smelling like having had just showered.


End file.
